Survivor Saint-Paul
Survivor Saint-Paul is the 8th season of the Survivor Community Org series. For this season, 20 castaways were dropped into Saint-Paul beaches. In a Fan vs Favorites format, tentions had build up strong between the two tribes before the merge. Having Redemption Island also put a layer that forced people to vote out people who were considerate weak or too strong to reach the merge. At the merge, the battle between fans and favorites got intense and with the Partner twist coming at play during day 23 & 26, people got forced to work with the other alliances, resulting by unpredictables results. At the end, Martin got the win over Amanda because he plead his social game to the jury. He won in a 8-1 final vote. Twists * Fans versus Favorites: Ten new contestants (all of whom are die-hard fans of Survivor) are facing ten of the show's most popular contestants. La Quille was the tribe of fans, while Pointe Smith was comprised of the favorites. *'Redemption Island: ' In a drastic game-changing twist, when a player gets voted out from Tribal Council, that player will not be eliminated right away. Instead, the said contestant will go to Redemption Island, where he/she will fend for himself/herself during his/her entire stay. When the next person gets voted out, the two players will compete in a "duel." The winner gets to stay at the island, while the loser is eliminated from the game for good. At a certain point, the last person standing on Redemption Island will return to the main game and will continue his/her pursuit of the one million dollar prize and the title of Sole Survivor. * Hidden Immunity Idols: Hidden Immunity Idols return this season. * Redemption Island Return Idol When a contestant win a Redemption Island "duel", he/she will receive a Redemption Island Return Idol clue. The Redemption Island Return Idol can be use at any time during the journey of the contestant in Redemption Island. However, the person who use the item will automatically join the tribe that voted him/her out. * Message in a Bottle: After winning the Day 10 Reward/Immunity Challenge, the La Quille tribe received a sealed bottle with a note that can only be read after their next Tribal Council elimination. The note instructed them to vote another member off the tribe. La Quille had to open the bottle in day 14. *'''Partnership: '''The castaways were divided by groups of two at Day 23 and Day 26. At tribal the castaway who got most votes was eliminated and his/her partner was also eliminated. Moderators Castaways The Game Voting Summaries } | align="left"|Martin |— | | |— |— |— | | |— |— | | |colspan="2" |colspan="2" |colspan="2" R.Island | | | |— | |colspan="2" rowspan="2" |Finalists |- | | align="left"|Amanda | |— |— | | | |— |— |— | |— | |colspan="2" |colspan="2" | | | | | |— |— |- | | align="left"|Cory |— | | |— |— |— | | |— |— | | |colspan="2" |colspan="2" | | | | | | |— | | |- | | align="left"|Yougander |— | | |— |— |— | | |— |— | | |colspan="2" |colspan="2" | | | | | | | colspan="1" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| | | |- | | align="left"|Gloria | |— |— | | | |— |— |— | |— | |colspan="2" |colspan="2" | | | | | colspan="3" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| | | |- | | align="left"|Tiago | |— |— | | | |— |— |— | |— | |colspan="2" |colspan="2" | | | colspan="5" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| | | |- | | align="left"|Ryan |— | | |— |— |— | | |— |— | | |colspan="2" |colspan="2" | colspan="7" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| | | |- | | align="left"|Marc |— | | |— |— |— | | |— |— | | |colspan="2" |colspan="2" | colspan="7" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| | | |- | | align="left"|Valentin | |— |— | | | |— |— |— | |— | |colspan="4" R.Island | colspan="7" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| | | |- | | align="left"|Yasmin | |— |— | | | |— |— |— | |— | |colspan="2" | colspan="9" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| | | |- | | align="left"|Shannon | |— |— | | |colspan="3" R.Island |— | |colspan="1" R.Island | |colspan="2" | colspan="9" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| | | |- | | align="left"|Mike |— | | |— |— |— | | |— |— | | colspan="20" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | | align="left"|Aidan |— | | |— |— |— | |colspan="4" R.Island | colspan="20" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | | align="left"|Bobby |— | | |— |— |— | | |colspan="1" R.Island | colspan="20" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | | align="left"|Sherry | |— |— | | | |— |— | | colspan="18" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | | align="left"|Erin | |— |— | | | | colspan="20" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | | align="left"|TJ | |— |— | |colspan="1" R.Island | colspan="20" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | | align="left"|Jacob | |colspan="3" R.Island | colspan="23" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | | align="left"|Bartosz |— | | | colspan="23" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | | align="left"|Chris |— | | colspan="23" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |}